Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to data center networks and, more particularly, to a network service computation system.
Description of the Related Art
With the advent of software-defined networking (SDN), distributed SDN controllers may be employed for administration of certain network domains. In addition, maintaining and managing network topology is a core function of SDN. With the wide scale deployment of SDN, the Internet of Things (IoT), and high-bandwidth wireless systems, large-scale handling of various different kinds of connected network resources is an integral part of providing end-to-end network services.
Typically, when different network domains are managed by different SDN controllers, each SDN controller will maintain a global network map in local memory to enable global path computation and provisioning. A similar arrangement may be used by multilayer multidomain distributed path computation engines (PCEs). Keeping the different copies of the global network map at each network controller updated may be associated with high computational overhead for global synchronization and low scalability, and may undesirably expose network topology.